Amnesty
by SoftRains
Summary: The greatest hero in Olympian history is dead and everyone blames you. OC
1. Forgiveness

Every day you walk past the stares and glares,

Olympus's hero is dead; you didn't mean to do it.

His death was an accident.

But you are the scapegoat,

* * *

The only one to take the blame.

You plead not guilty, but not one believes you,

Only Apollo vouches in your favor.

* * *

As the god of prophecies he knew what would happen,

But as a god the fates held him back from intervening.

Preventing him from saving his life.

Even your mother can't look at you,

She only shakes her head and lowers her eyes avoiding your gaze.

* * *

Every day you see her sobbing, weeping, crying.

Begging for her love,

Her blond hair is a curtain, shielding her from the world,

Her grey eyes now tinged with pink.

You want to comfort your sister, but the jeering of the crowd prevents you from getting too close.

* * *

One day you build up the courage and lightly tap her shoulder,

Her eyes widen when she sees who it is, her breathing hitching up.

You open your mouth but words won't come out.

So instead you sit beside her, praying that your sister will forgive you.

Praying that she won't walk away too.

* * *

What she does next shocks you.

Gingerly unraveling her arms she reaches over,

Flinching you expect a slap, a punch, even a push.

Instead she hugs you.

Sheltering you from the hate of the world she murmurs in your ear.

"I forgive you."

* * *

The tears well up and you start blubbering,

The weight of the world has been lifted,

And your solace is complete.

But you know the journey has just started and the air of stigma is lingering.


	2. Abandonment

A/N: Currently I'm having trouble spacing out paragraphs, so I apologize for the weird spacing and lines.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

The next day you wake up,

The whole cabin is empty, abandoned.

When you get dressed and step outside the talking stops,

All the eyes are on you and you can't breathe.

So you stand there like a deer in the headlights,

Waiting to get struck.

* * *

A child of Hermes shoves you to the ground and leaves,

Other campers stare, but none take action.

Wincing you ignore the dirt on your clothing and walk to the training grounds.

When you arrive the campers there scowl and kick the ground.

They murmur words that you can't hear but already know the meaning of,

To them your presence is a nuisance and will only hinder their progress,

After all, you are the reason Percy is dead.

* * *

The daughter of Ares throws a sword at you and you catch it with ease,

Knowing what comes next you run into your opponent,

Catching her off-guard.

With the blunt end of your blade you bludgeon her legs,

Next thing you know the tip of your blade is at her neck.

Throwing your sword to the ground you stalk away with disgust.

After the calamity you trained.

* * *

You became the best of the best.

To insure that no one else would have to die for your sake

To prevent the mob from hating you even more.

Clarisse gets up and tackles you from behind,

Pinning you to the ground she spits in your face.

"You could have saved him." She accuses,

Not knowing what to do you weigh your options.

If you did nothing she could get violent,

If you fought back not only would she get violent but the crowd of onlookers could also get pretty nasty.

* * *

Lamely you lie in the grass, ready to take any hit,

Ready for the black and blue skin you resign yourself for fate.

But fate perplexes you instead.

After a moment of silence the warlord's daughter speaks,

"So this is your answer brainchild."

Clenching your hand you know what comes next.

* * *

From the corner of your eye one onlooker pushes past the crowd.

Small, wispy, frail, barely taller than 4 feet.

She gives almost a rueful look and merges into the crowd,

You recognize the elf-like child,

A pang of rejection beats at your chest as you realize what this gesture means.


	3. Forsaken Pride

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and all your questions will be answered, eventually. Also please send in more reviews, every writer needs someone to nag them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places.

* * *

Surrounded by darkness,

Running through the never ending maze.

Climbing the ever-rising mountain,

Sprinting but never moving.

Trying to accomplish the impossible feat,

Forced to do the task thrust upon you.

* * *

After the day of injustice and debasement you sink towards the ground.

What's left of your courage is forgotten,

The ruse of standing tall, is thrown aside,

Instead your legs have been liquefied.

Shoulders hunched,

Beaten to the ground.

Not bothering to hold your head high you slink into your cabin.

* * *

Leaning toward your only solid companion,

The only who hasn't betrayed you.

The endless walls of books and scrolls,

Covering the silvery walls of Ichor.

Your only comfort is the bountiful wisdom surrounding your life.

The only vestige of your life that the legion cannot change.

The only remainder of your life that is sane.

* * *

Hiding your face in your hands,

You sigh, thinking about what got you to this place,

Remembering how you fell off the cliff,

Knowing who ended up benefiting from your downfall.

Recollecting the fragments of you memory,

Fearing the haunted reminiscence that plagues your mind,

Desperately wishing that this wasn't you.


	4. Back to the Beginning

A/N: I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Also after looking through this I saw some mistakes so it's a little different.

1/16/12- I saw another spelling mistake...

Disclaimer-I do not own Rick Riodan's work.

* * *

Not knowing where to begin you start from the beginning,

Before being wrapped in a blanket and left in a basket on the doorsteps of your father's house

Back to a time when you didn't exist,

When the seed of a demigod was planted.

* * *

Unlike most of your mother's suitors your father was no scholar,

However he was sharp and filled with wit.

Charming and respected,

Drawing the goddess's attention almost immediately from their first encounter.

* * *

Upon the first encounter sparks flew,

Creating an fiery passion,

An unstoppable inferno,

A bonding of minds.

No physical relationship could have ever produced an affinity as strong as theirs.

* * *

But like all good things,

Their relationship came to an end.

Like an orphan you were deposited onto his doorstep.

One look at your deep gray eyes, and he knew you were theirs.

Overtime he moved on and met someone else.

* * *

She was strong, confident, tall.

She was everything a child needed in a mother,

But that didn't stop the disease.

Slowly she wasted away and all you and your father could do was watch.

* * *

Lashing out he blamed others.

He drank and consumed fiery spirits.

Smiles and hugs became scowls and slaps,

And one day the truth spilled from his mouth,

"You were a bastard child, just like your mother."

You begged with him, pleaded to your father to tell the truth.

But that was the harsh reality of the world.

* * *

Overtime you did what many other demigod offspring choose.

Fleeing from your flesh and blood,

You departed,

Along the way you were picked up by a small group of others just like you,

Those who only knew neglect and sharp blows.

And among that group was a familiar elven child.


	5. The Middle of the End

A/N: I hope you enjoy this insightful chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own this book series.

* * *

Running, never stopping, always running from something.

Along the way we lost many,

To only one enemy,

Never looking back we prayed,

Prayed for those who didn't make it,

Those who were caught in the eternal nets of despair.

* * *

When it seemed like the end,

The unexpected happened.

Our window of opportunity cracked open,

Salvation came in the form of a hero,

Olympus's hero.

* * *

Like a knight in shining armor,

He slayed the dragons,

Rescued us from the tower,

But unlike a fairy tale he was only one person.

There was no cavalry or great army.

* * *

Slowly, so slowly the monsters gained ground,

Overtaking us, always one step ahead.

But being invincible only prolonged the inevitable.

So close to our safe haven we were careless,

Our window slammed shut,

And one day awoke to true hell.

* * *

Surrounded by demons,

With only one way out,

Into the inferno of miasma,

With only single option.

To sacrifice one of our own.


	6. Undeniable Sacrifice

A/N: I feel so bad writing this chapter, but since this is a really long flashback it's a really important component.

Disclaimer- I don't own this book series.

* * *

Being a child of wisdom nothing escaped your notice,

The way Percy gripped his sword,

His muscles taunt and lean,

He also knew there was only one way out,

To throw someone to the sharks.

* * *

Carefully disguising my speech I volunteered to cause a distraction,

Dragging me off to the side like an ill manner child, he struck me,

Told me it was suicide and only an idiot would attempt it.

Smiling with arrogance I agreed,

"Only an idiot will attempt it."

* * *

Before he could protest I tore into the battle ground,

Ready to face the carnage, ready to be slaughtered.

Before he could advance I tell the rest to run,

"It'll be fine,"

"I promise."

* * *

He gives me a gaze,

Pity? Hope?

Then without warning he throws something,

In surprise I catch it,

It's his prized possession,

Riptide, Anaklusmos.

* * *

Trying to put up a brave front,

Not showing fear,

Hoping that they can escape the gates of hell,

At the expense of my capture,

Waiting, just waiting for a lethal blow to strike.

* * *

Then without warning I'm struck from behind.

Knowing this is the end I pray to the gods,

I pray for a painless demise,

Besides the obvious I also pray also that this won't haunt their dreams.

* * *

So, do you love it? Hate it? (dodges brick).


	7. A Dead Man's Perception

A/N: To clear up some confusion, the main character is NOT Annabeth. Also this chapter will be from Percy's POV to give more perception.

Disclaimer- I don't own this book series.

* * *

Life is a race, a competition of the wills,

Always fighting to be the first,

The one to receive the golden laurel,

Just this time I had to finish first,

Before the monsters caught up to us.

* * *

Practically shoving my family towards Peleus's jaws,

Forgetting his hostility toward heroes,

I scream for them to run and get help,

Placing my trust in the gods for once,

Not wanting history to repeat itself yet again,

Hoping that for once the fates would spare a life.

* * *

Turning around in time to her fall,

The fear and panic in her eyes,

Cursing her stupidity, remembering her idiocy,

After all she was just like me,

* * *

She would die just for the greater good,

Trying so hard to please others,

Attempting to forget her father,

Her undying loyalty would be the death of her,

But today wasn't the time to die.

* * *

Opening up my watch I slide my hand into my pocket,

Sure enough I pull out a ballpoint,

Being a daughter of wisdom nothing escaped her notice,

Not even my brash rescue attempt,

Could escape her storm gray eyes.


	8. Fallen Warrior

A/N: Each chapter I write makes me feel like a bad person for killing Percy, but it's unavoidable. Also I'm glad you guys love it and I just want to thank you all for sending in reviews cause I really appreciate it. Plus I finally figured out my spacing problem!

* * *

A sigh of relief coursed through me,  
A burden lifted,  
Like weight of the sky being taken from Atlas's weary shoulders,  
The knowledge of their safety is all I need.  
All I need to meet Hades himself now with no regrets.

Then the sea prince does the unpredictable,  
A seemly predictable habit of those graced with godly blood,  
Magicking out his shield, Orion,  
The successor of his brother's creation,

Despite the danger of being weaponless I settle with staying alive,  
Capping the glowing celestial bronze blade,  
Deciding to trust another being with my life,  
Hoping he would catch on to my defenseless state

It happened in a blink of the eye,  
He dove into the throngs of monsters,  
Unfazed by the scales and fangs,  
Too preoccupied by the prospect of saving my life to watch his back.

By some unspoken miracle,  
The first rally of claws are intercepted by arrows,  
The chimera falls, a hair width's away from Percy's head,  
Courtesy of the moon goddesses's maidens,  
And the sun lord's numerous children.

Shaking myself out of an adrenaline induced haze,  
I ascend from my awkward position,  
Percy takes the chance to grab my hand in a vice like grip and pull me to my feet,  
Leading me out of the valley of death,  
To a soft meadow with green pastures and tranquil waters.  
Grievously my Shepard never made it out of the dark valley,  
It was the second rally that tested his luck.

A hell-hound,  
Some would call it death's best friend,  
I called it hell's worst creation,  
This offspring of Nyx and Cerberus was the startling replica of a Newfoundland on steroids,  
A behemoth of giants even,  
Something about the abomination made Percy falter,  
Even hesitate to go on offense,  
His lapse in judgement was when he was struck from behind.  
Pierced by a dragon imposter's weapon,  
In the small of his back, protruded a bronze-tipped projectile.

One glance at his face and I knew it was the end,  
They had found his weak point,  
His Achilles's heel.

Throwing away my safety I draped his arm around mine,  
Depending on the out-surge of demigods to now protect us.

* * *

So is it good enough to review?

A/N-

Orion was a hunting companion to Artemis, their relationship has a lot of speculation, but Artemis eventually killed him.


	9. At His Deathbed

A/N: This chapter is less interesting but I hope I still get reviews.

Disclaimer- I do not own RR's work, but am merely adding my interpretation for the world to see.

* * *

Fear, pain, despair,  
I saw reflected in his eyes,  
But no regret, never once did the shadow of bitterness cross his face.

No one dared to cross the barrier,  
Not one camper dared to save Percy,  
After all, he was on the brink of death,  
What good would it be to add to the lost blood?

Panting I reached the golden sheepskin,  
The beacon of life,  
Tearing it off the limb,  
Practically smothering the fallen hero,  
Peleus hisses and snaps but a hero calms him,  
After all, that is all they can do to save Percy.

Watching, waiting, wishing, pleading.  
Color returns to his face, his eyes flutter open,  
The cowards cheer,  
But I know it's not enough,  
His vulnerable point has been struck,  
And no medicine, mortal or godly can reverse the effects.

In the mix of plebeians a person emerges,  
Blond hair, gray eyes, a sure sign of Athena's child,  
Eleven small clay beads, strung onto a thick leather cord.  
Realization hits you,  
It's the ocean child's intended.

The one he wanted to grow gray with,  
A girl he could endlessly talk about,  
Even Aphrodite's endless meddling couldn't pull those two apart,  
His one true love

She kneels at his death bed, clutching his hand,  
I hear him murmur to her,  
"It'll be fine."  
"I promise."  
"Annabeth help her, help the ones I brought over."  
His one last request, set in stone for all to hear.

* * *

I know it's not as riveting or page turning but it's still important.


	10. Shared Wrath

A/N: This chapter is Percy's last moments.

Disclaimer- I do not own RR's work, but am merely adding my interpretation for the world to see.

* * *

His breathing became labored,  
Percy's chest rarely rising,  
Short shallow gasps,  
Seeming to stretch into eternity.

His truelove's sobbing bordered hysteria,  
He exhaled his last breathe,  
His turquoise eyes closed for good,  
He was living on borrowed time,  
And his everlasting eternity had been declined.

Letting out a wail worthy of a wounded animal,  
Her gray eyes now crimson,  
Locked onto yours,  
Pouncing onto you she knocks you down,  
Taking every opportunity for violence.

Lying limp, taking the hits,  
Knowing that it's the only thing you can do,  
To soothe her pain,  
By causing you pain,  
I knew not from measured words and careful conversation,  
But from hard blows and a pained past.

Eventually precise assaults,  
Became sluggish slow shoves,  
A hunter with jet black hair and electric blue eyes prys her off of me,  
I recognize her as the daughter of the sky,  
From Percy's many stories,  
Offering whispers of sympathy,  
And reassuring pats,  
Only to look at me with pity.

For a moment I am bewildered,  
But then I turn towards the crowd,  
Instead of welcome I see murder,  
Even my family is being scrutinized,  
Harmonia, Hedia, and Amidio,  
But instead they channel their resentment to me, Aleka.

* * *

I hope I can get more feedback.

Aleka-helper of mankind.

Harmonia-concord, harmony, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite.

Hedia-to please.

Amidio- Variant spelling of Spanish Emidio, meaning "demigod; half-god.


	11. Final Judgement

Sorry it took so long to update, but I had some school stuff, friend stuff, just a lot of stuff in general. So this is the

new chapter and I hope you guys will review and give me some encouragement, advice, spelling mistakes, ect.

* * *

And just like that,  
In an indistinguishable moment,  
A time lost in time,  
Blurred by the supernatural,

The fury of the gods descended upon me,  
Like a disobedient dog,  
Being wrenched back to my masters,  
Forcibly dragged to the foot of their thrones,  
Coerced to recount my tragedy with menacing threats,  
Glares of death,  
And the obvious hate resonating from Oceanus's sworn enemy.

Stammering out my recent tragedy,  
Fighting back the heaviness of tears,  
The weakness in my voice,  
Attempting to conceal my fear,  
Awaiting for lashes from their tongues.

Noticing every scowl,  
Every look of contempt,  
Feeling their eyes pierce through my body,  
Desperately wishing I wasn't here.  
Expecting to meet Hades,  
Well before my time,  
Because I knew that miracles don't happen twice.

However Lord Apollo had different plans,  
Like a benign king,  
He vouched for my sake,  
Pleaded for my life,  
When my mother couldn't even meet my storm gray eyes,  
The eyes of my inheritance,  
When I was as good as dead.

The sun god pointed out the inevitable,  
That Percy would eventually fall,  
Saved me from the quick tempered heads of Olympus,  
From the judgment that would last an eternity.

So away I was sent,  
Under the watchful eyes of Dionysus,  
To be trained by Chiron,  
To my final destination,  
My one safe place,  
And to be loathed by others.

To remain friendless,  
Confined by pure solitude,  
Not out of a lack of community or a society,  
But a lack of comprehension and forgiveness.


	12. FrameWork

If you ever feel like my writings going downhill please review and let me know.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or places originally created by Rick Riodan, except for the ones I created.

* * *

My new homestead was no different from the last,  
Now the maltreatment arrived from new hands,  
And my family was dispersed,  
Scattered by the fear of violence,  
The fear of being rejected.

Harmonia was a simple girl,  
Peculiar at the age of thirteen,  
A reluctant child of Hecate.  
She didn't want the power of lukewarm magic,  
Her only wish was to be loved,  
The complications of a true family displeased her,  
And everyone knew not to ask.

Hedia, an angel among devils,  
Demure and easily influenced,  
Quite diminutive compared to other eleven year olds in the Hermes cabin,  
White as the fallen snow,  
But something so pure was easily tainted.

In her short lifetime,  
Change was the average for her,  
Passed on from household to household,  
Pleasing others was all she could do.

Her true personality was hidden,  
Shadowed by the will of others,  
The playful bright girl was obscured by layers,  
Layers of what others attempted to mold her into,  
Vessels of obedience, perfection and absolute silence.

Amidio, was the outcast of our group,  
Not that we detested or avoided his company,  
But because he had a different sort of life before us.

Loved, cherished, and pampered,  
The only reason he left was to protect his family,  
We would always be his closest friends, but we could never replace his family,  
And he kept away from us,  
Because he knew we never had those happy memories.

Our lives intertwined, conjoined, and irreversibly tangled,  
Somewhere in the midst of this web,  
I was woven in seamlessly,  
A flower that completed the bouquet.  
Our lives were brought together by monsters,  
And torn apart by a different breed of monsters.


	13. Separation

Author's note- I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like guys probably think that I got hit by a truck or something. I apologize, I lot of crap hs happened in my life this year and I just didn't know where to go with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own this series, I wish I did. But I don't.

* * *

At first we clung together,  
Like a flock of sparrows,  
Depending on our presence to ward off the hawks.  
But as the orbs rose and set,  
The scavengers made their way,  
Paving the road to our discord.

It first started with small lapses in presence,  
Then prolonged absences from my life.  
A confrontation with Clarisse made it known that my companionship was unwelcome.  
Even among outcasts, I was a freak.  
I was the leper  
And association meant solitary.

We were all wounded, with scars from our past.  
I couldn't condemn the others.  
All they wanted was a feeling of acceptance.  
This was the only place where Half-Bloods were able to call home.

It was their safe haven.  
Not mine.  
I had no place here, this was their home.  
I had no right to be here.  
In their eyes I wasn't a hero,  
I was a murderer.

* * *

Okay, it's really short. And I'm sorry if my writing isn't up to par on this chapter. Please review!  
Tell me what sucks, what was okay, and where I should go with this story.


	14. Replay

**I finally finished this chapter! I know it's pretty short, but at least I've gotten somewhere with the plot.**

This morning began as every other morning.  
A splash of water poured on my face,  
A whisper, and the cabin was empty.  
Rain falls, but there is no cry of thunder,  
My tears serve as nothing but entertainment,  
This time is just for me though.

The rays of bright sunlight blinds me,  
Instead of the piercing dagger glares,  
For once I am completely invincible,  
Unseen among the chaos,  
Lost in the sea of frantic demigods.

I was spurred on by my curiosity.  
What more could they hate besides me?  
I was a murder, a parasite, and ostracized.  
The pinnacle of their cruel taunts,  
The channel for their hatred.

This was a new development,  
I was being completely ignored,  
No looks of scorn or insults being hurled,  
It was either a new form of elaborate torture,  
Or something that had completely gone amiss in our protective bubble.

A child's scream confirmed it,  
A bestial bellow stops my heart.  
I see my memories replaying,  
Percy's eyes fluttering, his soul dancing on the line,  
Then finally deciding on eternal sleep.

Clutching my head I lean against the wall,  
Willing it to go away,  
Willing myself to forget once again,  
Why wouldn't it go away?  
Why couldn't I just forget?

The sight of a wounded Annabeth pulls me back,  
Back into harsh reality,  
Across the border and limping,  
Dragging along an unconscious Thalia.

The elusive hunters are nowhere to be seen,  
Her sisters in aura have disappeared,  
Her goddess has abandoned her to the beasts.

**So how is it? Review? :D**


	15. Unquestionable Unity

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson

Haven't updated this story in a while, but I hope you guys don't think I'm dead or something haha... Anyways without further ado!

* * *

This shouldn't have been happening,  
The sensation of ice water trickled down my spine,  
As if I was dipped into the Styx,  
Time seemed to slow,  
Every sensation was heightened.

Now The Three Fates were greedy,  
Taking Percy hadn't been enough for them,  
They seemed to have chosen their next victim with careful thought and consideration,  
They wanted to take another child of the Big Three,  
And the Sky's daughter was their next choice.

Campers rushed in waves to intercept the demons,  
Like ants swarming to sugar,  
Moving in a erratic frenzy,  
Battle cries echoed incoherent screaming,  
Volleys of arrows all making their marks.

Thoughts and images being replaced by memory,  
Nights spent with sleepless dreams,  
Awakened with fearful eyes,  
All caused by a single memory,  
Memory that I could never erase.

Bitterly smiling I joined the throes of demigods,  
Prepping for battle I do what I do best.  
I think.  
Why hadn't they done anything for Percy?  
Was the Sea of less value then the Sky?  
Was his invincibility of less vulnerability than her immorality?

Despite my scrutiny I pushed away my rationalizations,  
Preferences or not there was no greater sin than that of murder,  
By my hand or not,  
It is still the same,  
Turning my back is not an option,  
The wounded had nothing to do with grudges  
Those in distress didn't need the burden of the past.

The mob of half bloods intercepted the demons trailing the Owl and the Sky,  
Like a storm of opposites clashing for the first time,  
A harmony of fire and ice colliding,  
The mixture of monsters, demigods, and blood.

Our legion swallowed them whole,  
The Huntress and the Ocean's intended were safe within our numbers,  
And that was all that mattered.

Through sheer mass and willpower,  
The underdogs prevailed,  
Sweat from our brows and blood from our wounds only make victory sweeter,  
It signifies strength.

In times of hardships prejudice is set aside,  
Barriers were broken, walls torn down,  
The unspoken rules of society temporarily forgotten,  
But only once is needed,  
For acceptance was born, forgiveness given.

* * *

Is it good enough for a review?


	16. Forbidden Love

A/N- I feel like this story is just dragging on and degrading as it goes on .  
But I hope you enjoy it anyway _

* * *

All is forgiven but some are still wary,  
With shrewd eyes they watch,  
Never being lulled into the security of a recent victory.  
And wait for inevitable betrayal,  
I will give them none.  
My grievances are buried.

We have outlasted the crippling calamity,  
Our lethal wounds are none,  
Charon holds no possession over us  
Nico lingers in our midst,  
But the Prince of Darkness smells no death.

However in The Big House Thalia resides,  
Her alliance no longer lies with her father and her mistress has renounced her,  
Her comrades have left her,  
Scorned by her goddess,  
There is nothing left, nothing worth life for.

Not even Annabeth can bring back the flippant demigod,  
Her brash charisma has dissipated,  
No amount of friendship can revert her,  
Annabeth is only left frozen by her desolate blue eyes.

Confusion and rumor travel the camp like ripples on a pond,  
Whispers fill the shadows,  
Nymphs giggle as they dangle their legs in the lake,  
No theory is left unsaid, unnoticed.

The sky's daughter was no mere hunter,  
Her locks were once adorned with a silver circlet,  
Now they fall black and bare.

Her ethereal presence has turned mortal,  
And mortal shall she die.

This cruel separation does not come without warning.  
Whatever transgression she committed was unforgivable in her goddess's eyes,  
It was a personal betrayal,  
An unrepentable act.

Murder would explain it, but Thalia would not maim without provocation.  
She was too proud to hurt a mortal, and loved her hunters like sisters.  
Nor would she be petty enough to steal,  
What her actions showed or words said must of contradicted Artemis's very morals.

Slowly the truth was coaxed out of the fragile Thalia,  
By a patient Annabeth.

Even with Chiron in her midst she guards the knowledge jealously,  
He argues that the prophecy could be unfolding,  
She retorts that the matters of love have nothing to do with the prophecy.

Too livid to see the eyes of understanding gracing the centaur,  
She goes on, defending her friend's honor,  
Trying to get him to understand.

Thalia is all she has.  
She is her savior from the beginning, companion to the end.  
Her father is distant and cold,  
Percy isn't the only reason she cries at night.  
Her satyr friend hasn't returned in many months,  
Grover has no idea that Percy has perished.  
Her lover, companion, and best friend has vanished from this world,  
And everyone knows who killed Percy.

* * *

So, Review? Even flames are appreciated :3


	17. Rest

The darkness of an eclipse will always pass,  
But the looming of Zeus's storm clouds never will.

My leprous quality is forgotten over a petty scandal,  
But a stigma still looms upon me.

In a callous oversight I am overjoyed with Thalia's plight,  
Their scorn for me is now shameless curiosity,  
Glaring eyes become prying eyes.

The burden of burden has released its talons from me,  
Instead they have found a worthy place to perch on her flesh,  
I almost pity her, but feel selfish joy,  
A joy that should be smoldered.

As if an eon within an eternity has passed,  
A year exactly.  
Since meeting Percy,  
Eleven months.  
Since his departure to Hade's kingdom,  
One day.  
Since I have been forgiven.

* * *

Well um... this is it, the last chapter... Pretty disappointing eh?


End file.
